The Wizzo Timeline
The Wizzo Timeline, from 2008-present 2008 September 2008: Harry Rickard, Dan Riley and Myles King design a comic called The Wizzo. September 2008: Characters, Blong, Zappy, Chav and Maddie Bout Money and Nora Penny are created. October 2008: The first few comic strips are made. November 2008: The team decides the first issues dateline. 2009 January 2009: Alex Davies is hired, and POST is born. February 2009: Hannes Smit is hired as a result of him drawing a fantastic Jumbo Jet comic strip. March 2009: The comic carries on, with the five. April 2009: Sam Jones is hired, meaning the birth of Mrs A May 2009: The comic is getting on well and is almost ready for first issue. June 2009: Issue 1 is scrapped and redesigned. June 2009: The Wizzprentice starts. June 2009: Kieren Gillespie is hired as a result of his incredible drawings of the Crash Test Dummies, this also means Tiny Tim is introduced. June 2009: Sam Jones suprisingly quits during Task 4, even though he was winning. July 2009: The Wizzprentice ends and Hannes Smit is declared the winner. September 2009: Myles King quits, and begins on making Comic Da Boom. September 2009: The Wizzo comic, Issue 1 starts selling, the team at the end make £84.00 October 2009: Reaven Hackett is briefly hired. October 2009: Alex Davies quits, and joins Myles' comic. November 2009: Reaven Hackett quits. November 2009: A big fallout happens between the two comics. December 2009: Dan Riley quits from the Wizzo comic. December 2009: Issue 2 is produced December 2009: Dan Riley rejoins as an artist and the Wizzo finish making it's second issue. December 2009: Dan Riley is fired from the Wizzo comic, after taking charge. December 2009: Issue 2 goes on sale. 2010 January 2010: Myles King is re-hired. January 2010: Comic Da Boom merges with the Wizzo February 2010: The comic continues to be written March 2010: The WizzTeam decide to make up to Issue 6, and then start selling them. March 2010: The WizzTeam decide to stop selling the comic and keep on making issues. April 2010: The WizzTeam take a break from the Wizzo to create comics three - five and Issue 3 is being designed. April 2010: Reaven Hackett re-hired May 2010: Alex Davies re-hired after becoming a lot better at drawing June 2010: Myles King is fired as a result of picking on and arguing with the team. September 2010: Martin Smit is hired. October 2010: The team take a break from the Wizzo. November 2010: The Wizzo is redesigned and back in business, new characters are designed and new artists are introduced. November 2010: Sam Jones is re-hired introducing new character, Stupid Steve November 2010: Welsh artist Jonathan Barham is hired after Harry sees his artwork for new character Tornado Tommy, since then he has created characters like Bill the Buyer and The Weather Man. November 2010: Sue Nicholls joins the Wizzo team, producing a new comic strip for us, Magic Buns. November 2010: James Hamilton is hired and a new story is introduced named the Plotting Police. December 2010: Issue 3 is well under way and going successfully. December 2010: Harry Rickard gets in touch with Dandy artist Andy Fanton, soon Andy finds out about the Wizzo and gets in touch with the rest of the team. 2011 January 2011: Things are going successfully, the Wizzo is around 50% finished. February 2011: The Wizzo is close to completion with at least 75% done. Category:stub